Felix Felicis
by keren-happuch
Summary: Hermione hat es nach dem Krieg und der Trennung von Ron in eine sehr untergeordnete Abteilung im Zaubereiministerium verschlagen. Nun trifft sie regelmäßig auf ihren ehemaligen Lehrer, Professor Snape, und sie scheint für all die Demütigungen ihrer Schulzeit an ihm Rache nehmen zu wollen. Doch ist wirklich alles, wie es scheint? Und was hat rote Tinte damit zu tun?


Story: Felix Felicis

Rating: P12

Wörter: 1937

Genre: Romanze, Humor

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und das Universum von Harry Potter gehören JKR. Ich will nur spielen.

Felix Felicis

Severus hatte keinen Blick für den herrlichen Sonnenuntergang außerhalb seines kleinen Hauses in der irischen Provinz. Nach dem Krieg, seiner langwierigen Heilung und einem Schauprozess zur Befriedigung der öffentlichen Neugier hatte es ihn an diesen Ort mit dem poetischen Namen Last Liverleaf verschlagen. Sein nächster Nachbar wohnte zweieinhalb Meilen entfernt und er war weit abgeschieden von der Zauberergesellschaft Großbritanniens, was der Hauptgrund gewesen war, sich hier niederzulassen.

Severus lebte nicht schlecht von der kleinen Professorenrente und der Faulheit der magischen Bevölkerung. Auf seinen Namen waren mehr als hundert Patente angemeldet. Einige von seinen Tränken wurden durch eine große Firma namens Pharmatrunk vertrieben, denen die Menschen Dinge wie den Dreimonatstrank und den Sehkraftverstärker geradezu aus der Hand rissen. Severus' Bankverlies war dank der Bequemlichkeit der Menschen immer gefüllt. Natürlich gab es Zauber, die dieselbe Wirkung erzielten wie seine Tränke, doch es war so unglaublich praktisch, diese Dinge nicht selbst erledigen zu müssen. Außerdem, so vermutete er, konnte man jemandem die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben, sollten die Mittel versagen. Nicht, dass sie das jemals taten, die Rezepturen waren einwandfrei. Er war nicht umsonst Meister seines Fachs. Doch er war lange genug Spion gewesen, um die menschliche Psyche zumindest in groben Zügen zu verstehen.

Im Moment jedoch verstand er gar nichts. In ihm brodelte altbekannte Wut und ein Konglomerat an anderen ähnlich starken Gefühlen, als er auf den Antrag zur Bewilligung seines hunderteinundzwanzigsten Patents starrte, den eine Ministeriumseule soeben zu ihm zurückgebracht hatte. Darunter stand in roter Tinte und sauberer Handschrift das Wort „abgelehnt".

Severus kochte. Er hatte die geschwungenen Buchstaben sofort erkannt und stand stöhnend auf. Was wollte die Frau jetzt schon wieder von ihm? Er stürmte zur Tür, um ins Ministerium zu apparieren und sie zur Rede zu stellen.

Er hätte die Tür in das Büro für magische Patente beinahe aus den Angeln gehoben, als er sie aufriss.

„Abgelehnt?", fauchte er die kleine Hexe am ersten Schreibtisch an. „Wer ist dafür verantwortlich?" Das war eine rhetorische Frage, doch sie war hervorragend geeignet, seinen Ärger zu katalysieren.

Die graue Maus konnte nur stottern und mit beiden Händen nach hinten zeigen, doch er hatte sie bereits entdeckt. Sie saß mit verschränkten Armen auf ihrem Stuhl. Ihre unmöglichen Haare hatte sie in einen konservativen Knoten gezwungen und ihr Businesskostüm war gerade tief genug ausgeschnitten, um Severus Blick anzuziehen. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch türmten sich Akten und gleich drei Fässer mit roter Tinte standen neben ihrer Feder. Vor ihm saß eine wirklich attraktive Frau, doch das tat seiner schlechten Laune fast keinen Abbruch. Es schien, als hätte sie nur auf ihn gewartet.

„Mister Snape", sagte sie emotionslos, „was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Er warf seinen Antrag auf den aufgeräumten Schreibtisch von Hermione Granger und empfand eine seltsame Befriedigung, als Tinte aus einem der Gläser schwappte und sie hektisch eine Akte in Sicherheit brachte.

„Sie!" Mangels Worten baute er sich vor ihr auf. Er verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte, sie niederzustarren. Leider schien das nicht zu wirken, entweder weil er nicht mehr die strengen Lehrerroben trug oder weil Granger tatsächlich den Respekt vor ihm verloren hatte. Anders konnte er sich ihre Impertinenz nicht erklären.

„Sie haben meinen Patentantrag abgelehnt.", flüsterte er gefährlich leise.

„Ja."

Dieses eine Wort genügte, um ihn vollends in Rage zu versetzen.

„Sie unverschämte Person! Was glauben Sie, mit wem Sie es zu tun haben? Sechs Jahre lang habe ich Sie und Ihresgleichen gelehrt, welch hohe Kunst die Zaubertrankbrauerei ist, wie viel Können und Aufopferung notwendig ist, um den perfekten Trank zu komponieren. Das hier ist solch ein perfekter Trank. Und Sie lehnen ihn ab, weil Ihnen sein Name nicht gefällt? Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

„Jawohl."

Konnte die Frau nicht in ganzen Sätzen antworten? Ahnte sie, wie sehr ihn das störte? Was war aus dem Mädchen geworden, das ihn mit ellenlangen Aufsätzen in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte? Nun, das konnte er auch. Es war Zeit, den Spieß umzudrehen.

„Schön", höhnte er und sah zufrieden, dass ihre ruhige Fassade genau das war und es dahinter zu brodeln begann. „Warum?"

„Warum?", fragte sie mit blitzenden Augen und sprang auf. „Warum? Weil alles in dieser verflixten Zauberwelt eine Alliteration ist. Sie wollen Beispiele? Bitte! Holyhead Harpies, Tutshill Tornados, Caerphilly Catapults, Charleroi Chouettes, Berliner Besenflieger."

„Das sind alles Quidditchmannschaften", stellte er fest und fragte sich, ob Potters rothaariges Anhängsel ihr mit seiner Sportvernarrtheit das Hirn vernebelt hatte. „Ich bin nicht Weasley, wie Sie sicher bemerkt haben. Geben Sie mir ein vernünftiges Beispiel!"

„Severus Snape!" Es wäre zum Lachen gewesen, wenn nicht so viel Geld auf dem Spiel gestanden hätte. Ganz sicher waren es ihr gerötetes Gesicht und der recht nette Ausblick auf ihren bebenden Ausschnitt nicht wert.

„Hermione Granger", sagte er betont langsam, als spräche er zu einem der Idioten, die er zu lange unterrichten musste.

Sie wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand.

„Filius Flitwick."

„Ronald Weasley." Da war sie wieder, die Wut in Grangers Augen.

„Blutergussbeseitiger", knurrte sie. „Es reicht, Mr. Snape. Ich habe hier das Sagen und ich werde Ihnen kein Patent ausstellen, solange Sie mir keinen vernünftigen Namen nennen. Trank-der-alles-zum-Glänzen-bringt ist kein vernünftiger Name. Eine Alliteration oder kein Patent!"

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher in die Apotheke der Nokturngasse fühlte sich Severus etwas ruhiger. Er beschloss, sich in einer der Gaststätten noch einen starken Tee für seine Nerven zu gönnen. Dabei könnte er gleich an einer Lösung für das Problem Granger arbeiten.

Er suchte sich die dunkelste Ecke in Kendra's Kitchen, einem der neueren Restaurants, bestellte und verschmolz mit dem Hintergrund, als weitere Gäste eintrafen. Er wollte nicht gestört werden, er wolle nachdenken. Und ein sehr kleiner Teil von ihm wollte eine schnelle Lösung finden, nur damit er Granger noch einmal in ihrem umwerfenden Outfit sehen konnte. Er war schließlich auch nur ein Mann und die Frau hatte ihn schon immer auf die eine oder andere Weise gereizt. Seit sie in das Patentbüro versetzt worden war, hatte sie vier seiner Anträge abgelehnt. Bei einem hatte er tatsächlich eine falsche Berechnung verwendet, doch die anderen Begründungen waren an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Der Disput um den Namen setzte dem ganzen allerdings die Krone auf.

Leider kam Severus nicht umhin, zuzugeben, dass er die Streitgespräche mit Granger genoss, immerhin war sie eine der wenigen intelligenten Menschen, mit der er Kontakt hatte. Sein Haus in Irland war schön, die Landschaft umwerfend, die Ruhe wundervoll, doch seine selbstgewählte Einsamkeit war seit ein paar Monaten nicht mehr oberste Priorität.

Er schnaubte. Wem machte er eigentlich etwas vor? Er hatte sie wiedersehen wollen. Nur das war der Grund, dass er mitten im Sommer einen Trank angemeldet hatte, der, wenn man ihn zerstäubte, einen glänzenden Goldfilm über alles legte. Zu Weihnachten würde er sich gut verkaufen, wenn Severus bis dahin einen Hersteller gefunden hätte. Doch das hätte alles noch mehrere Wochen Zeit gehabt.

Die Frau mit den buschigen Haaren, den leuchtenden Augen und der hervorstechenden Intelligenz hatte ihm gehörig den Kopf vernebelt, und er genoss es mit allen Sinnen. Viel zu lange hatte er sich solche Gefühle versagt, ganz zu schweigen davon, nach ihnen zu handeln. Und auch jetzt wusste er nicht, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte.

Schrilles Gelächter vom Tisch am anderen Ende der Gaststube unterbrach seine recht trübsinnig gewordenen Gedanken und ließ ihn aufhorchen. Er erkannte die Stimmen der jungen Frauen, die dort saßen, schließlich hatte er halb Zaubererbritannien in den letzten zwanzig Jahren unterrichtet. Was jedoch sein Interesse weckte, war die Geschichte, die Holly Hogsworth zum Besten gab.

„Habt ihr das von der Granger gehört? Sie ist ja seit sechs Monaten meine Vorgesetzte," – Severus konnte die Anführungszeichen geradezu hören – „seit sie nach der Trennung von Weasley im Aurorenbüro ausgerastet ist. Rigsby wollte sie einfach aus dem Weg haben, sie ist unberechenbar. Jedenfalls nickt sie normalerweise Patentanträge einfach nur ab. Aber da gibt es einen Mann, den piesackt und nervt sie immer mit so bescheuerten Begründungen, dass ihm sicher bald die Haare genauso zu Berge stehen wie ihr!"

Gelächter folgte und Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wie konnte sie es wagen, so über Hermione zu sprechen!

„Heute war er wieder da", fuhr sie fort. „Und ich glaube fast, sie will ihn beeindrucken. Sie hat seinen Antrag zurückgesandt und sich dann in Schale geworfen. Das sah vielleicht aus! Könnt ihr euch die Streberin in einem sexy Kleid vorstellen? Und als er dann tatsächlich hereingestürmt kam, bekam ich kein Wort heraus, weil ich sonst bestimmt losgeprustet hätte. Ich sage euch, die Granger ist verliebt!"

„Na und?", mischte sich Lavender Brown ein. „Lass sie doch, das tut ihr bestimmt gut!" Sie erntete mehrere Lacher und ein „Musst du gerade sagen.", und Severus erinnerte sich, dass das Mädchen der Grund für die Trennung von Hermione und Weasley gewesen war. Grollende Wut hatte sich in seinem Bauch gesammelt, von einer ganz anderen Sorte als noch am Vormittag. Dass diese Weiber so über Hermione lästerten schrie geradezu nach Rache.

Hogsworth hatte sich von ihrem Lachanfall kaum erholt.

„Das ist echt unglaublich", keuchte sie atemlos. „Denn der Typ ist Snape!" Mehr Gelächter folgte und Snapes Rachegedanken verschwanden. Er war wesentlich Schlimmeres genannt worden als bei seinem Nachnamen, und jetzt hatte er Wichtigeres zu tun. Er musste zu Hermione.

Er konnte es sich allerdings nicht verkneifen, beim Verlassen des Restaurants jeder der fünf Damen kalt zuzunicken und den Horror zu genießen, der in ihre Augen trat.

Severus sparte sich den angsteinflößenden Auftritt, denn Holly Hogsworth saß noch mit ihren Freundinnen im Restaurant. Ganz gesittet klopfte er an Hermiones Bürotür und fragte sich, was er eigentlich gerade tat. Weiteres Nachdenken wurde jedoch durch ein knappes „Herein" unterbunden und er fand sich vor dem Schreibtisch wieder, den er wenige Stunden zuvor wutentbrannt hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Aus Hermiones Dutt hatten sich mehrere Locken gelöst und sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Mister Snape!", sagte sie überrascht.

Ihm fehlten plötzlich die Worte. Wie sollte er ihr erklären, was gerade passiert war? Vielleicht hatten er und die lästernden Weibsbilder die Zeichen ganz falsch gedeutet. Vielleicht ärgerte sie ihn wirklich nur gerne und es steckte nichts dahinter. Wieso sollte sie ihre verbalen Kämpfe so genießen wie er? Er konnte ihr nichts bieten außer einer griesgrämigen Persönlichkeit und zu viel Intelligenz. Bestimmt hatte er sich getäuscht. Er sollte besser gehen und nie wieder ein Patent anmelden, solange sie in diesem Büro saß. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sich die Wogen geglättet hatten und sie wieder einen Arbeitsplatz besetzte, der ihrer würdig war.

Wie so oft versteckte Severus seine Unsicherheit hinter Arroganz und Langeweile.

„Goldglanz", sagte er. „Oder wenn Sie unbedingt wollen: Gemeiner Goldglanz. Da haben Sie ihre Alliteration."

Sein Herz begann zu rasen, als er die Enttäuschung in Hermiones Augen sah. Das war die Bestätigung, die er brauchte. Darauf hatte er gewartet und doch wusste er nicht, was er nun tun sollte.

„Schön. Ich schicke Ihnen den Patentbrief morgen zu", flüsterte sie tonlos.

Er war schon fast bei der Tür angelangt, als sein Hirn wieder zu arbeiten begann.

„Hermione", setzte er an und sein Instinkt leitete ihn endlich. „Darf ich Sie zum Dinner einladen? Ich kenne einen Ort in Irland, an dem man ganz wundervolle Sonnenuntergänge beobachten kann."

Ihr fröhliches Lächeln war umwerfend. Sie verschloss die Tintenfässer, griff nach ihrem Umhang und schloss zu ihm auf, bevor sie ihre Hand in seine Ellenbeuge legte. Von unten herauf sah sie ihn an.

„Ich trinke meinen Kaffee morgens mit Milch und Zucker", ließ sie ihn wissen und er konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln.

„Das lässt sich einrichten", murmelte er und genoss das Gefühl ihrer schlanken Hand auf seinem Arm.

Als Holly Hogsworth nach ihrer Mittagspause das Ministerium wieder betrat, sah sie gerade noch ihre Vorgesetzte im Flattern eines schwarzen Umhangs verschwinden.

.


End file.
